KANE!: Sequel
by ladyknights104
Summary: A bunch of one-shots revolving around the Kaniel MPREG. If you haven't read my other fanfiction KANE! then I suggest you do that right away.
1. Dr Shelby

**Someone asked me if I could make a sequel to KANE! And I've been looking for an excuse to do it so here I am! Now I wasn't sure how to approach this so this story will mainly involve a bunch of one-shots in the different stages of the pregnancy. I've never done mpreg like this so it'll be an interesting experience. Wish me luck!**

Chapter 1: Dr. Shelby

"Is there something you wanted to talk about with me?" Dr. Shelby asked in his way-too-calm voice.

Kane and Daniel Bryan were sitting in his office in separate chairs. After Kane regained consciousness from Daniel telling him that he was pregnant with his child they both decided that they would have to tell Dr. Shelby. Mainly because that creepy man would find out one way or another but also they thought that his reaction would be hysterical. Plus they wanted to mess with him for making them go through those horrible anger-management classes.

"Uh…yeah." Kane said.

Dr. Shelby smiled that creepy smile at them. "Now remember I'm here to help with your anger problems and to help you two get along with each other. What's the problem?"

The atmosphere around Daniel darkened when Dr. Shelby referred to his situation as a 'problem' and was about to get up from his seat to pumble the doctor but Kane stopped him.

"Daniel, he doesn't know yet. Do you want me to tell him or do you want to tell him?" Kane asked his partner, hoping that it might calm his mood.

Kane was still getting used to the weird mood swings that Daniel had been experiencing, but he had a whole 8 months to get used to them. That wouldn't be too hard, right?

Daniel sighed and sat down crossing his arms across his chest. "You can tell him if you want."

Dr. Shelby looked at Kane, waiting for what he had to say.

"Uh, yeah….here's the thing…" Kane shifted in his chair a little. "I really don't think you'll have to worry about me and Daniel beating each other to a pulp anymore."

"That's wonderful!" Dr. Shelby beamed. "And what made you two come to this?"

Kane was about to answer, but Daniel beat him to it.

"Well I highly doubt that even the Big Red Machine would try and hurt the guy who's carrying his child!" Daniel said in a sarcastic voice.

Dr. Shelby looked as if he was going to give one of those flowery speeches about team work and shit like that when he paused, his face becoming confused. "Um….Daniel could you repeat that? I don't think I heard you right."

Daniel let out an exasperated sigh obviously not giving a single fuck so Kane answered instead.

"You heard him right, _doctor_."

"Um…I'm pretty sure I didn't. If my ears aren't playing tricks on me Daniel said that he was…carrying your child?" Dr. Shelby said, his pitch getting slightly higher.

Kane was about to answer but once again Daniel beat him to it.

"You heard me right, I'm pregnant." Daniel said matter-of-fact like.

Dr. Shelby looked at Daniel with wide eyes. "You're _pregnant_?" He looked at Kane, then back at Daniel. "You two….?"

Daniel and Kane gave him a simple nod, knowing what the unspoken question was. Dr. Shelby's head darted between the two them several time before he had a mini-seizure and feinted, his head landing on his desk with a louder than anticipated thud. Kane just stared as Daniel broke out into laughter.

"I knew it would be funny!" Daniel said through his laughter.

At first Kane just kept on staring but eventually he began to chuckle when Daniel started taking pictures of the passed-out Dr. Shelby with his phone.

"This is SO going on the internet!"

**It is funny, non? I don't know about you guys but Dr. Shelby creeps me out….he reminds of this little possessed kid I saw in a movie or something…*shivers*. Now I think for this one I'll just be like a rolling girl (minus all the depression) and type as I go along. Now some will be funny, some will be serious, and others will be I guess a little sweet. Plus I don't know if you noticed but I decided to throw in a little mommy!Daniel FYI 'cause I thought it would be funny and cute. What can I say, I love fluff! Reviews are love!**

_**~ladyknights104**_


	2. Warmth

**Now this is gonna be one of those fluffy chapters so if you're not into that stuff…screw you. Now I wanted to do something like this for these two but I wasn't sure how to incorporate it…..but then I read a Kaname/Zero mpreg and an idea popped into my head! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Warmth

"NO!" Daniel yelled slapping Kane's hand away.

"Hey it's my kid too!" Kane argued, looking for an excuse.

Daniel crossed his arms and glared at Kane. "Well _I'm _the one carrying it _and _the one who has to push it out so NO!"

Kane sighed and shook his head at his partner. It had been a few months since Daniel told Kane that he was pregnant and there was a little bump beginning to form on his abdomen. Call him dorky but Kane had reached his hand over to feel his growing child but Daniel, for some reason, was against it.

"C'mon Daniel it'll be over in a second." Kane said trying to reason with the pregnant man.

"NO!" Daniel yelled.

"Why?"

Daniel blushed like a school girl and crossed his arms pouting like a 2 year old. "It's embarrassing!" Daniel wined.

Kane face-palmed and stopped himself from sighing once again. "How is it embarrassing when we're the only ones here?"

Daniel blushed even more and turned away from Kane. "It just is ok! You can't possibly understand!"

It was true, Kane didn't understand all this pregnancy madness, and in all honesty he thinks he never will. All he wanted to do was feel Daniel's bump! If he had to go all 'sweet-father-type' on him he would! Well, here goes nothing.

"Look…Daniel, you're right."

Daniel froze, wondering if he had heard his partner correct but kept listening.

"I don't understand how you feel and I probably never will. In fact, I'm sure I never will. But you need to understand that this is _our _kid, and I want to feel it grow too. You obviously get to do that all the time." He wrapped his arms around Daniel from behind and held him close. "Please Daniel?"

At first Daniel did nothing but think. This is probably one of the only time's Kane would act like this and he wanted to savor it. But…..Kane feeling his bump? That was stuff that young couples in the park did which was followed by some weird shit that he still had a hard time getting a grasp on. It was embarrassing! Then again, they were alone and if Kane didn't open his big mouth it would just be between them. Plus deep, deep, deep, deep down Daniel thought it was sweet. Must be the hormones or shit like that. Sighing, Daniel took Kane's hand and directed it to his abdomen. Kane spread his fingers so that his hand covered the entire little bump on Daniel's stomach. There was no movement yet, but even through Daniel's shirt it felt so warm. It also felt hard, but that was to be expected. Kane knew that under his hand, under the shirt, that his, _their _child was growing safely inside Daniel. He was going to be a father and Daniel a mother (but he not dare say that out loud knowing that Daniel would kick his ass for it). It made a warm feeling swell up in his chest, but he did his best not to show any emotion. Slowly Kane slipped his hand under Daniel's shirt. At first Daniel tensed but Kane's hand was still on his abdomen. Kane couldn't see it, but Daniel was blushing like crazy. But secretly he was actually enjoying this tender moment. They didn't have many, so it was nice. After a few minutes Kane slipped his hand away and let go of Daniel.

Daniel turned and faced his partner. "Not a word of this to anyone!"

Kane nodded in approval. "Agreed."

…**too much? Yeah I think so. But really who can blame a girl? Now the next chapter I was thinking on having it be something serious, like if Daniel was attacked by Rhodes Scholars. *growls* I hate those guys. DON'T WORRY IT WOULDN'T END IN TRAGEDY AND KANE WOULD BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF THEM! Reviews are love!**

**Love and yaoi **

_**~ladyknights104**_


	3. Eating for two? YOU WISH!

**I'M BAAAAAAAACK! ANOTHER CHAPPIE IS ON ITS WAY! Now I had to think a little about this one but all in all this is a pretty funny one. I apologize ahead of time for my lack in the knowledge of hospital stuff but I've had a long day and really don't give a fuck right now. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Eating for two? YOU WISH!

"Do I really have to do this?" Daniel asked almost pleadingly to Kane.

Kane sighed. "Yes you have to; we need to know how the baby is coming along."

Daniel groaned and laid back down on the hospital bed….thingy. Daniel had been scheduled for a doctor's appointment so that they could check up on the baby and he was less than enthusiastic about it. Daniel was about 4 months along and with his new eating habits getting bigger by the month. Right now it was barely noticeable but in a few short months it would be more than obvious that he was pregnant. But really, as usual, he did not give a single fuck. Kane was on the opposite side of the room sitting in a chair. Reason being is that he knows that when Daniel is moody like this you'd be better of in giving him some space. If you don't he'll flip out and then get all emotional (which Kane really did not want to deal with right now).

"I'm hungry!" Daniel complained from across the room.

"Didn't you eat a half hour ago?"

Daniel sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yes but lets remember I'm eating for two here!"

"We'll get something after this, alright?"

"…fine." Daniel grumbled a little.

They had to wait another five minutes before a young woman with golden-red hair walked in, most likely the doctor. Kane and Daniel had been reassured that this doctor, Dr. Volk, had worked with _special _patients like Daniel before so this was nothing new to her. But for some reason her patients are, as they put it, classified. Dr. Volk was looking at clip board when she walked in and when she looked up and saw them her eyes widened and she stumbled back out the door. Both Kane and Daniel stared at the door with confused faces. That definitely wasn't the reaction they were expecting, especially from a doctor. After a few seconds the doctor walked back in the room slowly, looking as if she was wondering if she was in a dream. She blinked several times before her hand covered her mouth and she let out a small squeak as her face turned red.

"Oh….my….God…..y-you're team Hell No!" She said trying to prevent herself from screaming.

They didn't have time to answer before Dr. Volk started going off again. "Oh my God I can't believe that my patient is one of half of the Tag Team Champions team Hell No! Holy shit I haven't been this excited since I met Yao and his little girls…."

She trailed of smacking her over her mouth for moment. "Which you did not hear that from me."

She took in a deep in an effort to calm herself. "Sorry, I guess you could say I'm a huge wrestling fan! I just got a little over excited is all, but rest assured I'll be able to control myself from here on out."

She looked at her clipboard and smirked a little, glancing at Kane. "Well it's about time! Really I'm not surprised with this at all. Now I'm pretty sure Daniel wants to get out of here as soon as possible so I'll try to be quick."

Dr. Volk took out a bottle and squeezed a clear gel onto her hand and walked over to Daniel on the bed thingy. "Daniel, if you would please."

Daniel groaned and lifted his shirt up revealing his stomach. He cringed a little at the coolness of the gel but soon got used to it. Dr. Volk started up the machine and lowered it onto Daniel's abdomen.

"Ok see that monitor over there?" Dr. Volk pointed to a screen near her. "In a few moments we should be able to see an image of the baby and…" she trailed off a little looking at the screen with wide eyes. "OH MY GOD!"

Kane sprung up from his chair and went to Daniel taking his hand. "What's wrong? Is the baby alright?"

She turned to them both with a beaming happy face. "Congratulations you two, you're having twins!"

Kane and Daniel stared at her in disbelief and shock. She stepped out of the way of the screen and sure enough there was a fuzzy image of not one, but two babies. Daniel stared at the screen with a look of horror as if he were thinking "Oh god now there's two of them?" and Kane, like 4 months ago, fell to the floor feinting.

**SURPRISE! THEY'RE HAVING TWINS! Why do I feel like I'm being mean to Daniel Bryan? I mean….now he has to give birth to TWO of Kane's babies!** **I don't know about you** **but HOLY SHIT THAT'S GONNA HURT LIKE HELL! Reviews are love!**

**Love and yaoi **

**~ladyknights104 **


	4. Author's Note

**HEELLLOOOOO MY LITTLE KITTENS! It's me ladyknights! Now you probably are wondering "Where the hell is the next chapter?" Actually…..me too. The thing is I'm a little writers blocked. Well, I was then me and my sister started talking about what they're gonna name the twins and I was like "Hey that would make a great chapter!" but then I didn't know what to name the twins! Now normally I have nor problem with this 'cause I've written plenty of mpregs but now I'm just derping. So…..YOU GUYS GET TO DECIDE! Now I've already decided the gender of the babies but that'll be super duper secret until the end. Plus I might change my mind, so you never really know. Now you can recommend names for boys, girls, or both. You'll have to label it like this-**

**Boy: Name(s)**

**Girl: Name(s)**

**Now I would appreciate it if you recommended both a boy's and a girl's name but you don't have to. Now I would also like it if you give a reason to why you chose that name and if you're naming them after someone tell me who they are with detail. Man it's gonna be hell when I have kids…**

**Anywho, I would also like it if you could give recommendations for a plot of another chapter. Thanks and reviews are love!**

**_~ladyknights104_ **


	5. Movement

**HEELLLLOOOO MY LITTLE KITTENS! It's been a while hasn't it? I mean…sure I updated yesterday but that was an author's note and I don't count those for myself. Any way I've already gotten some suggestions for the names of the twins. Now again the gender of the twins will be a super duper secret but really I'll keep you hoping. My sister said that if they're 2 boys to name them Steve and Austin after Stone Cold Steve Austin and I said "Well….if other people recommend it then fine". It seems that I'm taking more consideration in naming in this fic than in my other mpregs. Then again those involved anime characters so…you get my drift; I'm a regular pro at this. For instance I think I could teach a class on this stuff! *shrugs* Whatever, I'm probably boring you so I'll hop to it. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Movement

"How the hell can you eat that?" Kane asked with a minor look of disgust.

Daniel rolled his eyes at his partner. "How should I know?"

Daniel dipped another cucumber in peanut butter and happily slid it in his mouth. Daniel had been having really strange cravings lately. Now Kane knew that he would but he didn't know that it would get this weird. Half of him was afraid that Daniel would throw up after he ate these weird combinations, but really if you thought about it he would because of morning sickness. Now Daniel was about 6 months along and quite big, then again he is carrying twins, to be more specific _Kane's _twins. Daniel had pestered Kane about that for a long time after their visit to the doctor. During the drive home Kane was banging his head against the steering wheel from Daniel's nagging. Right now Daniel was lazily sitting on the couch with a protective hand on his stomach bump flipping through TV channels in an effort to find something to watch for the time being. Kane had noticed that over the months, though he would never dare say this out loud, Daniel had been adopting a more, ah, "female figure" to say it lightly. It was mainly involving his hips though. Their doctor had assured them that this was completely normal and just _might _go away after the birthing process. But even though Kane doesn't mention it Daniel would give him death glares when he catches the Big Red Machine staring at his ass. But really who blame a guy? Daniel shifted a little on the couch and visually froze, the hand on his stomach moving down a little.

"What happened?" Kane asked, worry edging at his voice.

"Nothing, they just moved, that's all." Daniel said calmly resuming his channel flipping.

Kane nearly pounced on him, his hands immediately going to Daniel's stomach making said man jump. "What the HELL?"

Kane ignored him and continued to feel his partner's stomach. There was no movement from what he could feel. He thought it might have been a burst of the moment thing and was about to move has hands away when he felt it, a little flutter. Kane tensed for a moment, moving his hands so that he could feel it better. It felt weird, to feel something move inside Daniel, but it was also the best thing in the world. Kane pressed the side of his face to the bump, feeling and hearing his children move inside Daniel. By this time Daniel had stopped fighting Kane and sat up strait so that his partner would have an easier time with his current action. Now if they were in public Daniel would have pushed Kane away yelling at him but he figured that he could at least let Kane do these dorky things in private. Plus he secretly liked this side to Kane. The loving and caring person that he normally didn't let anyone else see. Besides, he felt a little bad for constantly snapping at Kane and he thought that maybe with this he could make up for it (plus they both know it's the hormones and shit like that), but of course neither of them would admit this freely. They remained like that for what seemed like hours, but were actually only a few minutes. Daniel, finding the position to become uncomfortable, patted his partners back in an effort to get his attention.

"Um….are you done?" he asked in a low whisper.

Kane jumped up and sat up strait in a snap. He cleared his throat a little as a feint tint of pink spread across his face. "Err, yeah, I'm good."

Daniel couldn't help but chuckle, and once again returned to flipping through the channels.

**WHY DO I FEEL LIKE I PUT NO EFFORT INTO THAT? Oh well, beggars can't be choosers. Fun fact about ladyknights: my dad said that when my mom was pregnant with me we used to play 'tag', weird right? For some reason whenever I imagine a prego Daniel Bryan he's always reading a magazine, sitting on a couch with his feet up on the coffee table, and eating cucumbers with peanut butter. That kind of came into play with this chapter. Just out of curiosity what do you, the readers, see when you think of a prego DB? What do you imagine when you think of a prego superstar period? Meh…..**

**Oh I was thinking the other day of what Kane would be doing when Daniel was giving birth and I had a few ideas in my mind but I thought hey WHY NOT LET THE READERS DECIDE? So here are the options-**

**Kane is pacing outside the room**

**Kane is with Daniel Bryan**

**Kane watches Daniel Bryan give birth and passes out at a certain point (just for humor)**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT! I CAN'T DECIDE! Now you don't have to PM me about it, you can put it in a review if you want. Hell you can walk up to me on the street (if you know what I look like and where I live) and tell me if you want to! I'll just have to write it down…reviews are love!**

**Love and yaoi **

_**~ladyknights104 **_


	6. Thinking back

**So I was thinking of a chapter I could do when I realized HOLY SHIT THEY HAVEN'T KISSED ONCE! So, now I'm totally blowing of my English homework to bring you another chappie! BE THANKFUL! Oh and sorry about the long wait…..I'm having a little trouble thinking up one-shots.**

Chapter 6: Thinking back

"But I thought you took time off?!" Daniel said looking at his partner, who was in full ring gear.

Kane just looked back at him trying to find the right thing to say. Originally he had taken some time off so that he could, par say, look after Daniel. Also because Daniel nagged him about being a good father or something like that. But their new (well…newer) boss Vickie Guerrero had asked (more so demanded) that Kane participate in a match that night. He had really wanted to say no but she would probably twist things around and cause hell (like she usually does) for him so he just agreed to one match. Now Kane wanted to break it to his pregnant lover easy-like so it wouldn't cause stress but he kind of forgot about it until that night. After a few long seconds Kane sighed, face-palming.

"Look Daniel, I don't like this either but Vickie said that I have to…"

"FUCK HER!" Daniel yelled. "IF SHE WANTS A MATCH WITH YOU SHE CAN WAIT! SHE'S PROBABLY TOO BUSY WITH THE SHIT SHE'S MIXED UP TO CARE!"

Kane sighed again. While he agreed with Daniel, then he couldn't think of a single person other than Dolph Ziggler who wouldn't, he had to go whether he liked it or not. Besides, the fans probably miss all his fire **(A/N: I know I would)**. "I know that, but it'll only be for one night and I'll be back before you know it, OK?"

Daniel crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. "Fine, but JUST this one night!"

Kane smiled and gave Daniel a quick peck on the lips. "Thanks Daniel, I'll see you later."

And with that he quickly walked out the door, wanting to avoid any more confrontation. Daniel stared at the door for a while before sitting down on the couch.

"Well, I might as well sit here waiting for him to come back. It can't be that long can it?"

He felt something move in his abdomen.

"I wasn't talking to you!"

He grunted and leaned back on the couch waiting. By 9:00 pm he found himself dozing off but he tried his best to stay awake. He never had a hard time staying awake before, then again that was before all _this _happened. Now when you have this much free time you begin to think back on a lot of things. Right now Daniel was thinking back on everything that's happened to him. Like when he saw Kane enter the anger-management class that while back he had never imagined that despite all the odds they would end up like this, him sitting here carrying his children. It made him chuckle. Soon enough he was laying on the couch fast asleep with a protective hand over his rather large bump.

By the time Kane got home it was tomorrow and he was exhausted. Then again anyone would be if they had to hear Miz go on and on and on and on while having to listen Vickie go on and on and on. Well….you get the picture. He walked in and saw Daniel sleeping soundly on the couch. He chuckled to himself, thinking that the other had probably waited there to give him an earful once he got back. Kane just watched him for a while, admiring how peaceful he looked. But he knew that if Daniel slept on the couch he would complain even more about back pains. So, gently so that he wouldn't wake him up, Kane picked up Daniel and carried him to the bed. He laid him down on the soft mattress and took off his shoes before pulling the covers over the smaller male. Daniel immediately snuggled down under the sheets with a soft sigh. While Kane wouldn't say this out loud, he thought Daniel actually looked pretty cute when he was sleeping. Kind of like a puppy, and who doesn't like puppies? Just for kicks Kane's hand ghosted over Daniel's bump, but quickly in case his partner woke up (and if he did he would kick his ass). It made him think a little. Daniel was about 8 months along now, so that meant that he would give birth soon. To be honest the thought of that scared the Big Red Machine. He couldn't help but wonder if something would go wrong, that he might have to choose between his children and Daniel. That would be the hardest decision of his life. Their doctor told him that he was just getting paranoid, which was completely normal in the last few months of the pregnancy. Paranoid or not, he still worried. He knew that Daniel was nervous too, but he never showed it. Still….Daniel had a right to be nervous. I mean, he would be _giving birth _to _twins_. They didn't know what the genders of the babies where yet because they wanted it to be a surprise. They had been talking about names and they both had decided that it would be best if Kane could name one and Daniel could name the other. But really this was all a little nerve wracking. Kane decided not to linger on it now, he was tired as hell.

**OK this mostly feels like a filler chapter to me but really my opinion in this doesn't really matter. Now next chapter MIGHT be the birth of the twins and it MIGHT not. I'm a little anxious to end this fic so that people will have a completed Kaniel mpreg, like with my Starsky/Hutch fic (it's the only one in existence). Now the main reason I wrote this was to inspire other to write more mpregs so to any authors reading this…..WRITE MPREG! IF YOU WANT ME TOO I'LL LOOK IT OVER AND GIVE YOU MY OPINION! Reviews are love!**

**Love and yaoi **

_**~ladyknights104 **_


	7. Oh god

**BOOM BABY! I GOT SICK THIS MORNING! Don't worry I'm not dying! I just don't feel well. But lets look on the bright side, I can give you all another chapter of KANE!: Sequel. Now some of the events in this chapter are based off of an Aragorn/Legolas mpreg I read so bear with me. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Oh god...

Daniel was seated in a chair reading a random book out of pure boredom as Kane stared at him. They had a visit from their doctor a few days ago so that they could discuss what to do when Daniel went into labor.

"_Now it's going to involve a lot of bleeding," Dr. Volk said. "…but that's completely normal. When that happens don't panic, just go to the nearest hospital and once you get there the staff will contact me."_

"_Um…why do they need to contact you?" Daniel asked._

"_Because I'm one of the only doctors in the country that specializes in male pregnancies. From what I know there are only 5, including me."_

"_Wait…so there's a difference with males and females giving birth?" Kane asked._

_She nodded. "Yes, it's a small difference but someone who hasn't been trained properly won't know how to handle it, especially when it comes to natural birth."_

"_Yeah so…how are they going to…you know…?" Daniel asked shifting a little in his seat._

"_Your body will create a temporary birth canal, which is where the bleeding comes in. Now as you've probably noticed over the past few months your hips have been broadening, which is a good sign. The rest is the same for male and female pregnancies, though I have to warn you Daniel it's going to be a lot more painful for you than it would be for a woman, just a heads up."_

_The color drained from Daniel's face, but he tried not to show that he was scared. But either way Dr. Volk spotted it._

"_Don't worry Daniel, you'll be just fine, and so will the babies. Besides, after this you'll be like Superman!" She gave him a thumbs up._

Before she had left that day she had told them that they had to be careful because Daniel would go into labor any moment now, and it scared the crap out of both of them. Ever since she said that Kane hasn't let Daniel out of his sight. Even when Daniel is going to the bathroom Kane stands right outside the door. While Daniel found it annoying he was also grateful for it. He knew that he would need Kane's help with this and he was glad that he actually had it, despite what he thought before he had told Kane that he was pregnant. Daniel gave a quick glance over to Kane, who didn't even bother to pretend that he was looking at something else. Daniel rolled his eyes and went back to his book.

"Kane I appreciate that you worry about me but really I'd like just a little space for myself." Daniel said still looking at the page in front of him.

Kane seemed taken aback by the comment. It wasn't meant to insult though, he knew that. Now that he thinks about it he has been suffocating Daniel a little. I mean…he watches Daniel at night until he passes out just in case Daniel goes into labor!

"But what if you go into labor?"

Daniel sighed, resisting the urge to face-palm. "Then I'll tell you." Daniel thought for a moment. "How about this, the next time I have to go to the bathroom you stay where you are instead of following me, deal?"

Kane was about to argue but he decided against it. Besides….it's not like Daniel would go into labor the one time he's not there with him. Right? "Fine."

"Good." Daniel set his book down and got up. "Now STAY!"

Kane did what he was told and remained seated as Daniel closed the door to the bathroom. Once Daniel closed the door behind him he fell to his knees hunched over gripping his stomach in pain. For some reason a few minutes ago a searing pain had shot through him. His water hadn't broken so he wasn't sure what it was, and the last thing he wanted Kane to do was worry. After a few minutes he pushed himself off the ground gripping the edge of the sink for support. Suddenly he felt something warm burst between his legs. Oh god…..was it…? He wiped a hand over where he felt it and there was now blood on his fingers.

"Oh my god….."

As calmly as he could, he walked out the bathroom and over to Kane. "Kane….how far is the closest hospital?"

Kane looked up at him confused. "Uh….about 10 minutes away, why?"

At first Daniel was going to tell him calmly but a contraction hit and he ended up screaming. "THE BABIES ARE COMING!"

**HAHAHAHA! CLIFF HANGER! Aren't I mean~? Now I might type the next chapter today but once again I'm not feeling too well so maybe. Also tomorrow I'm going to my mom's house so you might have to wait until Monday or Tuesday for the next chapter. But if I don't update by next week I'm most likely dead or dying. Reviews are love!**

**Love and yaoi **

_**~ladyknights104 **_


	8. Miracles

**I'M BAAAAAAAAK ONCE AGAIN! Gomenasai for making you wait so long, it was my mom's weekend and she doesn't have a computer. But on the bright side I was able to think about what would happen in this chapter. I had a lot of ideas so I asked around and found a way to mush them together and even improve them! Now I'm shooting for humor because my sense of humor is just that sick and twisted but hey, my insanity has officially hit a creepy level (I had an argument with myself and I lost…..it was about memory loss or lack there of). Enjoy!**

Chapter 8: Miracles

Kane slammed his foot on the gas and tore out onto the road as fast and safely as he could. From the time it took them to get to the car and get situated the pain of child labor for Daniel had drastically increased and it was taking him all his will power not to scream when a contraction hit. Luckily for them the roads were relatively clear so Kane was able to tear through no problem. If kept at this speed he would get to the hospital in half the time it would originally take. It seemed like they were off the hook but soon enough they heard the magic sound of a police siren. Kane, not wanting to go off on a high speed chase with his pregnant lover in the car, reluctantly pulled over. Besides…he had a reasonable explanation to why he was speeding. The cop got out of his car and walked over to Kane's side of the car.

"Do you know why I pulled you over?" he asked.

Kane was about to answer when, as if on cue, another contraction hit Daniel and he reached over across Kane and grabbed the cop by the collar of his uniform and pulled him down so that they were at eye level.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT SPEEDING BULLSHIT! I DON'T CARE IF THIS IS A BACKROAD OR THE HIGHWAYS OF GERMANY! I WILL SQUAT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE GODDAMNED ROAD AND PUSH THESE KIDS OUT OF MY BODY IF I HAVE TOO!"

The cop stared at him with wide eyes before nervously clearing his throat. "Hospital is at the end of the road, carry on."

Daniel released his grip from the officer's uniform and sat back down in his seat and soon enough they were speeding off again. As soon as they arrived Daniel was taken to a hospital room with Kane following. They nurses changed Daniel into a hospital gown (in which Daniel glared at Kane daring him to say anything) and notified them both that Dr. Volk had recently arrived but had to get preparations taken care off. While they waited for Dr. Volk to get to them they were completely silent. Daniel was lying on the hospital bed with Kane holding one hand and his other hand on his large bulge. In all honesty they were both having a hard time letting this sink in. Pretty soon they would be able to hold their kids. What genders would they be? Would they be boys, girls, or a boy and a girl? Would there be any complications? While Daniel was mainly worried about his babies, Kane was worried about both the children and Daniel. He was afraid that Daniel wouldn't be able to handle the pain and that the birthing process might have long-term harmful effects on his lover. No matter how much reassuring he would get, he still was afraid. After several minutes two women dressed in scrubs came into the room. One, who they recognized as Dr. Volk, and a younger lady with tan skin and silver hair tied tightly back right behind her.

Dr. Volk greeted them with a smile. "Hello you two, how are you doing? You don't have to answer that."

"Is Daniel going to be alright?" Kane blurted out.

Both Dr. Volk and the younger woman looked at him with a puzzled look for a moment before Dr. Volk smiled again and nodded. "Yes Kane, this isn't my first time performing a male delivery and it definitely won't be my last." She gestured towards the younger woman. "This is my trainee from Mexico, Flor. She'll be assisting me today."

Flor gave them a small bow. "Everyone just calls me GPI, though I'm unsure why. But you can call me that if you want to." She said with a heavy accent.

"Flor's fine, thank you." Daniel said.

Dr. Volk began doing what she called "routine checks" on Daniel (which was a little awkward to them, but she's probably done this plenty off times) observing how far he was in the birthing process.

"Well, it looks as if the bleeding has stopped. Now I need to ask you how long ago was the last contraction?"

"Um….about 6 minutes ago." Kane answered.

Dr. Volk hmm-ed and exchanged a quick sentence in Spanish with Flor. Flor, in turn, nodded and wrote some things down on a clip board.

"What does that mean?" Kane asked.

"It means that Daniel will be ready to push pretty soon." Flor answered, her eyes not leaving her writing.

Another contraction hit Daniel and this time he didn't prevent himself from crying out and gripping Kane's hand as hard as he could. Dr. Volk and Flor didn't panic like Kane did but they did move faster in getting more nurses to help them. The nurses were mainly there to take care of the babies when they came out so it was Dr. Volk delivering the children, not them. Soon enough Daniel's water broke and Flor informed them that Daniel was going to have to start pushing. But Kane didn't hear her say that, all he heard was Daniel screaming and the occasional death threat that would ring through the air. When Dr. Volk told Daniel to push he squeezed Kane's hand so hard he was sure it would break. He wasn't sure if that was the intention, but he didn't care about that detail. Now Flor had told Kane to try and not look while Daniel was pushing because if he did he would most likely pass out from the sight. So Kane focused on helping Daniel through this by saying soothing and encouraging words, which Kane wasn't even sure that reached the other man. But, of course, Kane could help but glance at what was happening, and what he saw horrified him. Without his own consent he began to wonder what kind of pain Daniel was going through right now and if he himself could handle it. He imagined what it could possibly be like going through that and just as the first cry of a baby broke through the air, Kane feinted.

_A few hours later~_

Kane's eyes snapped open and he looked around quickly unsure of where he was. He was still in the hospital room, except it was mostly dark with a few lights here and there. He had been sitting in a chair right next to the bed that Daniel was in. Wait….Daniel! Kane quickly looked over to his partner to find him on his side sleeping soundly. He couldn't really blame the guy; giving birth to two kids must be exhausting. Then Kane wondered where his kids were. Were they alright? Did something happen to them? He couldn't bear the thought of something going wrong with the birth. But he could have sworn he heard a cry before he passed out. He scanned the room, looking for anything that could indicate the state of his children. His eyes fell on what looked like a tiny bed. Slowly, he got up from his chair and walked over. What he saw almost made him sob. Inside the tiny crib were two babies sound asleep, one wrapped in a blue blanket and the other in a pink blanket. Gently, as if not to wake them, he touched the cheek of the little girl, feeling the soft skin of the newborn. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him with curious eyes. She had HIS eyes and Daniel's hair, as well as her brother. Kane didn't know what to do or say, so he went with the obvious.

"Uh….hey there." He said quietly.

The little girl blinked a couple times before making a small noise, as if she were trying to say hi back.

"I don't know if you know this already but….I'm your dad. I'm pretty sure you already met your mom. I wouldn't know….I kind of feinted."

His little girl blinked at him again, as if she were unsure of what to do. Suddenly her attention was re-directed to something across the room.

"Kane?"

Kane turned around and saw Daniel looking at him with tired eyes. Quickly Kane walked over to his lover. "Daniel are you alright? How long has it been?"

Daniel rubbed his eyes with his hand. "I don't know….a couple of hours?" Daniel paused for a moment. "Did you see them?"

Kane smiled and nodded. "They're beautiful, just like their mother."

Daniel blushed furiously at that comment but pushed it aside for now. "Could you….?" Daniel said looking over at the crib.

Kane understood the unspoken words and went back over to his children in the crib. Carefully, he picked them both up and brought them over to Daniel. He handed Daniel their son and he held onto his daughter. They both took time to just look at the little miracles they had created. It was a little deeper for Daniel, he had carried these children for a whole 9 months and now he was finally able to hold them in his arms.

"So, what do you want to name them?" Kane asked quietly so he wouldn't wake up the sleeping children.

Daniel stared long and hard at his son, as if searching for the right one. "He looks like a Brandon. What about our daughter?"

Kane looked at his daughter, who was now looking right back at him with curious eyes. "She looks like a Kana to me."

"So…..Brandon and Kana." Daniel thought about that for a moment "I like it."

Brandon (now awake) and Kana glanced at each other with a weird look in their eyes; almost as if they were wondering what their life would be like with Kane and Daniel Bryan as their parents. Kane noticed this and found it both funny and strange. But hey, he had a whole life-time with these kids, and he couldn't wait to get started.

_**The End…PERHAPS!**_

**YES THERE IS A 'PERHAPS' WHICH MEANS WHAT? THINK ABOUT IT FOR THE NEXT FEW MONTHS! I feel like I could have done better but I was rushing a little because it's a school night so I'm hurrying to get this up. Now I would like to say that I love all the people who stayed with this story and supported it and me. You are all my fluffy kittens and I love you soooo much! I hope to hear from you guys soon and FYI I DO plan on writing another Kaniel story, so keep an eye out! Reviews are love and SAYOUNARA! **

_**~ladyknights104 **_


End file.
